Life of a Hero
by jesthecat
Summary: It's Ali's first year at Sky high, and things are already taking a turn for the worse. But what happens when the bad guys turn good?


I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock blaring and the feeling of dread in my stomach. Today was the first day at my new school, which would've been completely alright if it hadn't been the middle of my sophomore school year. There's just something rather off-putting about joining a new school in late November, when the leaves have already changed and the chain superstores have started promoting their Christmas decorations as opposed to the September _back-to-school_ gear. I hadn't stepped foot in a school since the beginning of April, which is when I got expelled for being a freak. Of course, that wasn't the official reason, but everyone knew that's what it truly was.

Now, I was going to a special school full of special people _just like me!_ I couldn't have been dreading it more. I dragged myself down the stairs into the kitchen and poured myself a bowl of cereal. My dad was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper. My mom was pacing in her office, probably on the phone with someone from the school. I could imagine the conversation now.

" _So the flying school bus will pick her up at the corner of Stanley and 3rd, right?"_

" _Yes, then the magic bus driver will take her and all the other super students to the flying school!"_

" _How swell! When are parent teacher interviews?"_

Etcetera. The very thought of it made me cringe. I hated heights, I hated new people, I hated any change. This was going to be awful.

My dad seemed to sense my dark mood. "Why the long face pumpkin?"

"Dad, I'm a freak, going to a school full of freaks. I miss my old school with my old friends. I don't know anyone here, and no one is going to like me," I said as a glared at my now soggy cereal. I hadn't eaten a bite of it. The thought of this new school made me feel sick to my stomach.

"Try to think about it more positively. I bet everyone's going to be super nice, and you'll probably make a ton of friends! Plus, the school has a pretty cool name, Sky High! It even rhymes! It's much better than that silly Westmount High," Dad said jokingly. He can be so naive sometimes. I just rolled my eyes and suffered through a few nauseating bites of my breakfast before heading out to the bus stop.

I put in my headphones while I waited for the bus to arrive, and evaluated my outfit. My coat was the best article of clothing I owned. My parents had just recently bought it for me, a "congratulations that you aren't a freak and are finally able to return to school" gift. It was long and black and had these two rows of gold coloured buttons, kind of like a military jacket. It paired nicely with my favourite combat boots. Even though I wasn't the kind of person to care about fashion, I thought they suited me. I was bound to make a decent first impression. However despite the fact that I looked awesome, I knew the day was going to be absolutely terrible.

Just then, the bus pulled up. It looked just like your average everyday school bus, big and yellow, and had some large geeky looking 40-something-year-old driving it. "Hi, I'm Ron Wilson, bus driver," he said as he opened the doors.

"I'm Ali Sinclair, student," I replied sarcastically. Ron smiled, completely oblivious to the tone of my voice, and told me to grab a seat. I found one near the back, next to a quiet looking girl with glasses, and plopped down. After two more stops, Ron dramatically threw off his hat, put on a nearly identical one with the school insignia, as well as ripped off a patch on his sleeve. He then started speeding down a closed road that ended in a half-finished bridge. I pulled out my headphones and turned to the girl next to me. "Um, does he always do this?" I asked nervously.

"Isn't it awesome?! He does this pretty much every day. Except for that one week last year when his dog died. He was too sad for all the dramatics. I baked him cookies. He didn't eat them. I know because they had a love potion in them and if he had eaten them I wouldn't have to sit at the back of the bus, and I wouldn't have to watch him cook dinner from the bushes outside his house," said the girl. She then sighed, and proceeded to stare longingly at the back of Ron's head, while I slowly slid closer to the aisle and farther from the weird girl.

Ron drove the bus off the bridge, and seat belts emerged from the seats, strapping us in and keeping us from flying all over the bus as we fell. Not flying, but falling, through the sky. See, I didn't scream when I got scared, instead, I froze. I was petrified as the bus fell, and I was also very confused. I watched everyone else continue with their conversations, just at a slightly louder volume to make up for the noise of the air as we plummeted out of the sky. Suddenly, I felt something shift in the bus, and we weren't falling anymore. The bus was flying, going upwards at a less heart attack inducing speed. I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding in, and put back in my headphones until we arrived at the school.

I exited the bus after a very bumpy landing and wandered into the school. I knew I was on what the people from the school called the "hero track", basically meaning more advanced classes and a higher status at the school. I thought it seemed stupid that how in depth your learning goes was based on your freak trait, or as it's called here, your power. But I guessed that was just the way things ran at this school.

I wandered around inside the school for a while, trying to find my locker. I had met a representative from the school about a week before, and he gave me my "power placement", accompanied by my schedule, my locker, my bus stop, and all the required paperwork. There's a lot of forms your parents have to sign for you to be able to attend a flying school. Mostly safety stuff, since apparently there had recently been some issues with the device that controlled the anti-gravity machine. He didn't really specify what these problems were, but as long as the school didn't randomly start falling out of the sky, I didn't really care.

As I was wandering down a hallway I thought was empty, I heard strange noises coming from a locker to my left. I pulled on it, it opened, and a glowing boy came stumbling out. He was wearing a neon yellow tee shirt, and he had gel in his blond hair, spiking it up. He was also glowing green, like a glow stick, but it faded as he left the locker and saw me. "Hi there," he said, leaning against the locker next to the one I had just rescued him from. It was obvious he was trying to act cool. "What's up?"

"Not much," I replied casually. "Why were you in a locker?"

"Uh, that is an interesting story actually…" He said, his voice trailing off at the end as he stared at something behind me. I turned around to see what he was looking at, but I stumbled and tripped as a violent gust of wind blew by me. About to fall hard on my face, my freak trait kicked in and I stopped, my face hovering just inches above the ground. My freaky thing had a habit of doing that, activating without my control. But I knew if I focused, I could control it. I closed my eyes and let out a slow breath, drowning out the strange noises that had started up and focused on using my power to lift myself up and regain my balance. Luckily I was a telekinetic, otherwise I would've had a bruised face on my first day of school.

Regaining my footing, I looked up to see what those strange noises were about. I saw the glowing kid being shoved into a locker by a large boy and a skinny lanky boy, both of whom seemed to have come out of nowhere. The large kid was hitting and pushing the glowing one, who was trying to push back but was obviously losing. The skinny lanky one was standing to the side, watching with an amused smile.

"Hey!" I shouted. I don't know why, it just seemed like the thing to do. The large kid froze mid punch to look at me. "Leave him alone!" I said forcefully.

"Wow Zachie, you have a girl coming to defend you!" The large kid laughed. Then he spoke to me. "What are you going to do to stop me?" He laughed again. This guy seemed like a real asshole. He was picking on this poor innocent glowing kid, teasing him, hurting him. I could feel the anger building inside of me. He pushed the kid farther into the locker. I was furious. He was still laughing as he punched the kid in the stomach, hard. My anger was like molten lava, turning my insides to fire and rage. He went to punch the glowing kid again and I let out a scream. I felt the fury release out of me in a powerful wave that hit the large kid like a bull. My power threw him a few feet down the hall, resulting in a loud thud as he hit the ground.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Suddenly, the large kid jolted up and stormed towards me. He was moving slow, so I decided to take a few steps back, waiting for the right moment to throw him back again. However, this kid happened to have the power of super speed. I saw a quick blur of motion before everything went black.

* * *

Authors Note:

This is a revamp of a story I attempted to write when I was 12. I had the idea but not the skill. The original can be found at fanfiction (period) net /s/7712979/1/The-life-of-a-superhero (WARNING: contains spoilers)

Thank you all for reading

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned above, with the exception of Ali


End file.
